Resident Evil Outbreak: File 2
Resident Evil: Outbreak: File 2 was an online action adventure survival horror game in the Resident Evil series. It was released for the Playstation 2 on September 9, 2004 in Japan, April 26, 2005 in North America, and on August 26, 2005 in Europe. Following the success of the first title in Japan, Capcom quickly announced the release of Resident Evil: Outbreak: File 2 in fall of 2004. File 2 is more of an extension of the first game than a whole new game itself. The same eight characters from the first title return with similar abilities, and the game takes place once again in a zombie-packed Raccoon City. Five new scenarios are available, and the first four are available from the beginning. One scenario takes place in a zoo, another in a subway, and one in a forest-like setting. The fourth scenario is a modified version of the Raccoon Police Department, which first appeared in Resident Evil 2 and Resident Evil 3: Nemesis. The fifth is an Umbrella laboratory. In Japan, the game was packaged with a demo of Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening (if pre-ordered). Despite the financial success of the first title, File 2 sold roughly 40% of what the first did when it was released in Japan, thus dampening the chances of a future installment. On March 31, 2007, Capcom shut down all servers for the online mode. Gameplay Characters 'Main' * Kevin Ryman * David King * Mark Wilkins * George Hamilton * Cindy Lennox * Yoko Suzuki * Alyssa Ashcroft * Jim Chapman 'Enemies' * Zombies * Gnaw * Tyrant-R * Nyx * Axe Man - A shirtless, hooded man who chases the player through the halls of the abandoned hospital. Axeman is actually former Hospital Administrator and Dorothy Lester's husband Albert in disguise. Due to his rapidly healing body, he is virtually unstoppable for the duration of the scenario, leaving the player to constantly flee or defend against his relentless attacks, buying only a small amount of time to reorganise before another assault. * Zombie Lion - An Undead Lion encountered at the end of the first chapter in the Zoo. * Titan - An Undead Elephant encountered in the Zoo. 'Supporting' Like the previous installment, the game features a large supporting cast, all of which are playable after purchase with scenario result points. In addition, with a save file from the first game, it is possible to import the entire supporting cast from the previous Outbreak. 'Wild Things' * Austin Taylor - A watchman at the Raccoon Zoo, Austin's job is to handle dangerous animals and difficult tasks regarding the day-to-day operation of the zoo. After barricading himself inside the watchtower, he asks the survivors to let his remaining comrades know that he is safe. Note: Austin will only appear on the harder difficulties. He will not be encountered on the 'Easy' or 'Normal' scenarios. * Patrick Reyes & Lloyd Stewart - Surviving zookeepers at the Raccoon City Zoo. Both Patrick and Lloyd have been injured by the infected animals roaming the area, and have chosen to await rescue inside the zoo. An interesting note: A character named Patrick Brady exists in the non-canon Resident Evil comic and shares the same occupation as Patrick Reyes. 'Underbelly' * Ricky - Jim's friend and co-worker. His corpse can be found in the "East Men's Restroom." Jim can take Ricky's notebook from him. According to the notebook, Ricky was afraid of the dark. (A special item, "Afraid of the Dark," can be found in the pump room. It is a book that helps people confront their fear of the dark.) While inspecting the subway tunnel, Ricky was bitten by an infected bug. As Ricky loses the fight against the virus, his entries become more garbled and incoherent. His notebook ends with "...was that noise? My head...bugs...kill you...." * Amelia - A female NPC found if the player reaches the "Women's Staff Restroom" in a set amount of time. She is being pulled, screaming, into the ventilation shaft by an unseen creature. If the player takes too long, then they will not find her at all. Amelia cannot be rescued. Witnessing this cutscene is strongly suggested due to the added result points. 'Flashback' * Albert Lester - The former Hospital Administrator who now lives his life as 'Axe Man'. He lures campers, hikers and botanists into the hospital before attempting to kill them for food for the gigantic, infected, plant that has infested the hospital. He remained in the area after the hospital's closure, continuing to care for the infected Dorothy in the intensive care unit. After encountering several survivors rummaging for supplies in his cabin, he offers to lead them to the safety of the neighboring town, instead luring them into an ambush at the abandoned hospital. Depending on whether the player chooses to fight him or not after killing the giant plant, Al will be shown being crushed by falling debris along with his dead wife. His name might be a pun on Albert Wesker. * Dorothy Lester - Deceased wife of Ex-Hospital Administrator Al (Axe Man). Dorothy was diagnosed with a terminal illness and was used as one of Al's test subjects in a last ditch effort to cure her. Dorothy fell victim to the effects of the T-Virus and became a zombie, killing Kurt when he infiltrated the hospital in an attempt to find evidence of malpractice. Upon defeating the massive vine creature which supports the crumbling hospital structure, her lifeless corpse is expelled from the creature's bowels. * Kurt Diamond - A journalist associated with Alyssa Ashcroft who attempted to expose the illegal testing of experimental products on patients in the Abandoned Hospital by a company called "Drugs, Inc." This company was actually a front used by the Umbrella Corporation to avoid detection, while supplying the hospital with the test products. Kurt is killed by the infected Dorothy after breaking into the hospital in an attempt to gather evidence. * Regan Mallet - Regan is another surviving citizen of the outbreak attempting to escape the danger of Raccoon City through the Arklay Mountains with her daughter, Lucy. After escaping into the mountains, she is attacked and separated from her daughter. Eventually, the survivors find Regan injured and defenseless inside Al's cabin, and offer to locate Lucy and return her to safety. * Lucy Mallet - The four-year-old daughter of Regan Mallet. She became separated from her mother after being attacked by an unspecified creature. She is found next to a river by the survivors and initially refuses to accompany them through the forest, as she was told never to talk to strangers. The player is then forced to abandon her. However, if the player locates Regan, she will give the character her pendant, which can then be taken to Lucy to convince her to listen to the survivors' advice and ultimately re-unite her with Regan. 'Desperate Times' * Marvin Branagh - Seen first in Resident Evil 2 barely clinging to life and eventually joining the ranks of the undead, Marvin's final attempt at escape is explored in this scenario. Together with several surviving members of the Raccoon Police Department, he works toward an escape plan. Injured, he stays behind as fellow officers Harry and Rita escape with the survivors. * Ben Bertolucci - A freelance journalist who has infiltrated the precinct in an attempt to locate evidence of the R.P.D.'s collusion with the Umbrella Corporation. He comes across information linking Chief Brian Irons to the highest echelons of Umbrella's experiments in Raccoon City, including communications with an Umbrella researcher, William Birkin. After being discovered by Irons, he is locked inside the precinct's holding cells until Irons can have him discreetly dealt with. After finding out how serious the situation outside the precinct has become, Ben chooses to stay firmly put inside until the situation blows over. His eventual fate is revealed during the events of Resident Evil 2. * Rita - An R.P.D. officer who works with Marvin Branagh and several other officers in an attempt to escape the deteriorating security of the Raccoon City Police Department. She squeezes through a crawlspace leading to the precinct's exterior and eventually comes across fellow officer, Harry, who is in possession of a SWAT van. Although they return in time to save the player character(s), an injured Marvin chooses to stay behind to protect them from danger. * Harry - After Rita crawls through the crawlspace underneath the Statue in the R.P.D. main hall, she finds Harry (from Outbreak File #1), who is still in possession of his SWAT van. Together they manage to get to the R.P.D. in time to save the player/character(s) before they are overcome by zombies. However the group didn't manage to make it in time to save Marvin. When a zombie gets too close to the cab of the van, Harry freaks out and charges the van out of the area, leaving Marvin to his fate. * Fred Ferguson, Andy, Jean and Tony - Surviving members of the R.P.D. Tony is the R.P.D.'s dog handler and trainer, while the other three are regular officers. Fred and Tony are two members of the handful of survivors barricaded inside the R.P.D. precinct, alongside Aaron, Rita and Marvin. Both are killed during the zombie invasion, with Fred being overcome by infected crows on the roof and Tony being mauled to death by his own infected dogs in the K-9 kennel. Jean's corpse can be found on the "Hard" and "Very Hard" difficulties in the "Underbelly" scenario, next to a final note addressed to his R.P.D. colleagues. Andy appears as a playable character after completing the "Desperate Times" scenario. While he is not present in any of the featured scenarios and his actual fate is unknown, he would not have likely escaped Raccoon City, as he has extensive and severe bite wounds on his arms and throat and a high infection rate. * Nathan Donnelly and Samuel Kirk - Suspected armed robbers that were accused of stealing $800 and various guns from MacLeed's Gun Shop on Carter Street, perhaps in an attempt to prepare for the outbreak. They were being confined within the R.P.D. holding cells with Ben Bertolucci at the time of the outbreak. The pair do not escape with the survivors. They are not seen in the cells during Resident Evil 2, and they cannot be freed over the course of "Desperate Times." What eventually becomes of them is unknown. 'End Of The Road' * Linda Washington - A researcher who returns to the corporation's branch in Raccoon City to retrieve a vaccine sample. Failing to do so after the Tyrant's attack, she is later mistaken for a zombie and shot in the leg by Arnold. In the end, she escapes with the survivors and goes on to testify in court against Umbrella. * Carter - A colleague of Linda who reprograms a Tyrant to assist the players to escape. He has a bomb in the tyrant should it rebel, but unfortunately the Tyrant does indeed betray him and Carter loses the switch and is killed by the Tyrant. * Arnold St. Peter - A UBCS officer. He commands the unit which supposedly serves under Tommy Nielson. However, instead of following orders, Arnold prefers to spend his time with his PSG-1 sniper rifle, with which he has killed 100 zombies. After hearing of Code XX, he decides to flee the city. How he does (or if he ever did) is unknown. * Tommy Nielsen - An Umbrella employee tasked with the objective of retrieving the stolen Nyx prototype. To aid with this, he is given command of a UBCS unit, led by Arnold. When Arnold left him in Raccoon City to be killed in the strike, he attempted to sabotage Rodriguez's chances of surviving and escaping with the Nyx prototype by destroying his helicopter with a rocket launcher. Rodriguez swerved the helicopter, thus causing the release of the blob-like monstrosity Nyx. * Juan Rodriguez - A rogue member of the Umbrella Security Service. He steals the Nyx prototype from Umbrella and prepares to escape from the city with Linda and Carter. Depending on the players' choice, he either rescues only the player, the player and Linda, or no one, in his helicopter. 'Bonus' Just like in the first Outbreak game, three more stick figure representations of the main characters were added, and are alterations of the characters' statistics, some better and some much worse. *'Ms. White' - representing Alyssa, Ms. White has a high attack power, but a low vitality of 750 points. *'Ms. Peach' - representing Yoko, Ms. Peach has one of the lowest infection rates in the game, a high vitality of 3950 points, but starts in Danger condition. *'Ms. Water' - representing Cindy, Ms. Water has one of the lowest infection rates in the game, a high vitality of 3950 points, but a low attack power. Story 'Wild Things' This scenario takes place around the Raccoon Zoo where Cindy Lennox and the Outbreak survivors await the arrival of an evacuation helicopter, which, unfortunately, crashes. 'Underbelly' Jim Chapman guides the other three survivors through the subway in an effort to escape via the train system. This proves harder than it initially seems, when it is learned that the subway has been infested by large mutated flea-like insects. 'Flashback' Alyssa Ashcoft's survivors escape the city and into the Raccoon Forest. However, not all is what it seems as dark tales of murder and savagery involve an abandoned hospital nearby. 'Desperate Times' Kevin Ryman's survivors escape to the Raccoon City Police Department. Although defenses seem well, it is only a matter of time before the building is lost. 'End Of The Road' In the final scenario, David King's survivors raid an Umbrella facility in need of supplies, but even Umbrella is unable to stop its creations let loose throughout the city. Will the survivors make it out of the city alive before the Sterilization Operation is approved? Gallery *[[:Category:Resident Evil Outbreak: File 2 Wallpaper|'Wallpaper']] Characters Image:AustinTaylor.png|''Austin Taylor'' Image:PatrickReyes.png|''Patrick Reyes'' Image:LloydStewart.png|''Lloyd Stewart'' Image:REOutbreak2KurtDiamond.png|''Kurt Diamond'' Image:REOutbreak2ReganMallet.png|''Regan Mallet'' Image:REOutbreak2Rita.png|''Rita'' Image:OutbreakHarry.png|''Harry'' Image:FredFerguson.png|''Fred Ferguson'' Image:OutbreakAndy.png|''Andy'' Image:OutbreakJean.png|''Jean'' Image:OutbreakTony.png|''Tony'' Image:NathanDonnelly.png|''Nathan Donnelly'' Image:SamuelKirk.png|''Samuel Kirk'' Image:REOutbreak2Linda.png|''Linda Washington'' Image:REOutbreak2Carter.png|''Carter'' Image:ArnoldStPeter.png|''Arnold St. Peter'' Image:Outbreak_Tommy.png|''Tommy Nielsen'' Image:REOutbreak2JuanRodriguez.png|''Juan Rodriguez'' Image:Outbreak_Mrs_White.png|''Ms. White'' Image:Outbreak_Mrs_Peach.png|''Ms. Peach'' Image:Outbreak_Mrs_Water.png|''Ms. Water'' Box Art Image:REOutbreak2Japan.png|''Japan'' Image:REOutbreak2CoverScan.png|''U.S.'' Image:REOutbreak2Europe.png|''Europe'' Merchandise and Advertisements Image:REOutbreak2JapanGuide.png|Capcom Guidebook Image:REOutbreak2Ad.png|''U.S.'' Ad External Links *Wikipedia article *''Resident Evil'' wikia article Category:Games Category:Resident Evil Games Category:Horror Games Category:Action-Adventure Games Category:PlayStation 2 Games Category:2004 video games